


Cookie Run x Reader: Oneshots and Scenarios

by Amer_Rican_Artist



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Headcanon, Love, Other, Scenarios, Shipping, x-reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amer_Rican_Artist/pseuds/Amer_Rican_Artist
Summary: You all know, or at least heard of the game Cookie run, right? Ever feel like it's diverse cookie characters are simply too cute and charming to resist? If your answer is "yes" (or similar to that), then I've got the thing for you-!This is a simple oneshot book, featuring romantic (or platonic!) scenarios, and headcanons, involving you and your favorite baked-biscuit friends!//Chapters will be updated at my own pace, depending on how I feel. More details about content will be in the Request Box section.//
Relationships: it's pretty much just all the cookie run characters x reader so I won't bother listing them all out-
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Cookie Run x Reader: Oneshots and Scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> So for those of you who know me from Wattpad, I figured I'd post it here, too, in hopes that I can attract more readers on more websites. 
> 
> But, regardless, I hope you enjoy what I have with this!

As a basic note, I'll start off by saying that this book includes ALL Cookie Run characters, including those from LINE Cookie Run and Ovenbreak. But be aware that I only have the Ovenbreak version of Cookie Run, so writing oneshots with cookies from LINE might be harder for me, since I don't know them as well.

As always with x-reader fanfiction, here's the request box! I'm sure you already know how it works, but here are some details as to what I will write, and what will/won't be accepted, and what I will recommend should be specified while requesting:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- As mentioned before, you can suggest a "Reader x CookieOfChoice" scenario, which will be updated at my own pace.

\- All scenarios are automatically romantic. If you want, you can request a platonic scenario, with the reader-insert being like a friend/sibling to the cookie of choice.

\- The reader is automatically gender-neutral, being that gender doesn't really affect the plotline at all in my oneshots. If you want the reader to be male or female, you can specify, just be aware that it won't really change much.

\- As of unconfirmed/nonbinary cookies, though, I already have headcanons for what genders they are. If you request a cookie with no specific gender, you'll have to specify whether you want the cookie to be referred to as male, female, or unspecified, otherwise, I'll fill in with my own headcanons. (Examples will be further down.)

\- Like with other x-reader books, you can also specify adjectives, such as "outgoing", "shy", "depressed", "jealous", "quiet", "short", and pretty much anything else that can be thought of. 

\- I will allow "dere" types (yandere, kuudere, tsundere, dandere, etc.)

\- I will allow AU-type things, such as "angel/demon", "mythological creature of choice", "princess/prince/knight", "vampire", "human", etc.

\- I will allow OT3s/love triangles/poly ships, just understand that they may be a little hard for me to write.

\- Lastly, I can potentially write scenarios based off of headcanons. (Examples of headcanons I have include Pink Choco being bionic and having some robot body parts, and Roguefort being a dressmaker/fashion designer as his alter-ego.) You'll have to specify what the headcanon is, of course.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, let me specify what I will NOT accept:

\- No lemons/sex-based scenarios, as always. The closest I'll allow is probably "making out", and even then, I may or may not want to write that. (Also because y'know, they're freakin' cookies-)

\- No excessive adjective-stacking. In other words, don't make it too complicated with too many adjectives. You can use one or two, but don't add too many details, since it makes brainstorming plots harder.

\- No pedophilia/romantic relations with underage characters. If you want, you can specify if you want the cookie to be treated as an adult in the oneshot, although there are some cookies (such as Pancake and Peppermint), who I will always treat as children under 14.

Now, onto headcanon details:

\- I've probably said before that I'll do headcanons, which, in this case, are basically ideas of how a specific set of cookies will treat and act with the reader-insert in different scenarios. Such scenarios include "rainy days", "a typical date", "visiting an amusement park", "how they cheer you up", "your favorite displays of affection", "pet names" etc., just to name some simple/common ones.

\- Headcanons will also need specification as to whether it's platonic or romantic, as well as previous details such as gender pronouns for cookies with unspecified genders, or age for characters that I personally see as teens.

\- In this case, I'd recommend that you request a set of cookies for me to make hypothetical headcanons to. Some examples include: Citrus Squad, Pink Cookies, Pretty Boys (Sparkling, Herb, Cinnamon, Whipped Cream, Mint Choco, and Roguefort), Musical Cookies, Knights, etc.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edit: Now, as mentioned above, here is a list of a few characters with unconfirmed genders/no gender, and the genders I choose to see them as:

Dark Choco - Male

DJ - Female

Angel - Female

Devil - Male

Cyborg - Male

Roguefort - Male

Fig - Male

Snow Sugar - Female

I understand that people in this fandom can be very defensive when it comes to the genders of these characters, which is why I'm giving you guys the option to choose which pronouns will be used in the oneshots/headcanons. I This is only my opinion of how I see the characters.

And one last thing: I'd appreciate it if, when you request, you could give me some sort of plot, or any specific thing that you want to happen in the oneshot. It's easier for me to brainstorm when I have material to work off of, so It'll help me write faster.

And as of now, that's pretty much it. I know it was a LOT, but I just really want to make sure that everything is clear, so I don't have to keep explaining it over and over in the comments.

And, so, there it is! I'll try to finish any requests as quick as I can. But for now, I'll see you all later! Peace Out!

Amer Rican Artist

Edit: Oh, and one last heads-up. Since I'm a shipper, I have my own Character x Character ships in Cookie Run. So, in these oneshots, I may or may not elude to another pairing I like . . .


End file.
